ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ponda Baba (Earth-2356)
Ponda Baba is a male Aqualish thug who rescued Dr. Cornelius Evazan from a bounty hunter. The two formed a partnership and began to smuggle drugs for the crime lord Jabba the Hutt, resulting in him becoming a wanted man. Biography Criminal endeavours Originally from the planet Ando, Ponda Baba is a burly Aqualish thug who rescued Cornelius Evazan, a psychotic former doctor who was infamous for the cruelty he inflicted upon his patients, from a bounty hunter. The two formed a partnership and became drug dealers for Jabba the Hutt. The pirates were successful at their trade and became wanted men. Their working relationship wasn't always pleasant, however, and Baba even briefly considered turning Evazan in to collect the bounty on his head before realizing that their ongoing partnership was more profitable. Still, the two considered each other friends despite their differences. The pair eventually adopted the aliases "Roofoo" and "Sawkee", and when visiting Milvayne, they committed a series of crimes including kidnapping, forced servitude, a surgical alteration. The Milvayne Authority officer Tam Posla looked into their case and despite being taken off it by his superior officer he managed to track them to Jedha, where the two began creating the decraniated. Posla travelled to Jedha to look for them and found their decraniate prototype Caysin Bog, whom he fell in love with. While on their way off-world, Baba and Evazan bumped into the rebel operatives Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor. Evazan told them to watch themselves and Andor said they would be careful. The two parties then continued their routes. Baba and Evazan departed from the city prior to its destruction by the Death Star and travelled to the planet Tatooine. Argument with a Jedi Prior to the Battle of Yavin, Baba and Evazan were patrons at Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina on Tatooine. Bored and looking for excitement, a drunk Baba decided to pick a fight with Luke Skywalker, a young farmboy. Evazan quickly escalated the argument, even beginning to threaten the boy before attracting the attention of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Skywalker's guardian. The hermit attempted to ease tensions by offering to purchase the pair drinks, but Evazan refused to back down and tossed Skywalker out of his way, and, along with Baba, drew his blaster pistol on the old man, despite the protest of Wuher, the cantina's bartender. Before the pirates were even able to discharge their weapons, however, Kenobi had already ignited his lightsaber, tearing off Baba's right arm and wounding Evazan with a slash across his torso, decisively ending the argument. Following the altercation, those present in the cantina briefly turned to see what had transpired before returning to their business. However, a departing patron, Garouf Lafoe, decided to inform a squad of Mos Eisley's sandtroopers of the attack. After the troopers had entered the establishment and reached the counter, Wuher indicated to them where Kenobi and Skywalker had taken a seat, though the pair found another exit before they could be apprehended. Evazan tried to reattach Baba's arm using his medical training, but ended up nearly killing the Aqualish in the process when the procedure failed. Ponda would later regret bullying that 'blond Human teenager.' Post-encounter Skywalker later recalled his encounter with Baba while he was training with his own lightsaber in the Temple of Eedit on Devaron. Baba's severed arm eventually came into the hands of Posla when he continued investigating the pair. Posla put the arm in a jar and stored it on his ship. Following Posla's death, Evazan stole the ship and rendezvoused with Baba in deep space. As he boarded Baba's ship, Evazan took Baba's arm with him to return to his companion. Personality Ponda Baba was a fearsome, ill-tempered thug who enjoyed bullying those whom he considered to be an easy target. Appearance Baba was a burly male Aqualish. He has gray skin, black eyes, black hair on the lower part of his face, and a pair of pink tusks. Source *https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ponda_Baba. Category:Earth-2356